


A Deal is a Deal.

by tenkochabbz



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Crying, Deal, Demon, Devil, Gen, hypnotizing, insane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenkochabbz/pseuds/tenkochabbz
Summary: Cuphead and his brother Mugman after getting all of the contracts with those dreadful battles, and getting the contracts..  The Devil himself was impressed and offered them on his side. Mugman backed out and knew better, but Cuphead with a very greedy sin accepts and is controlled and kills his poor brother.





	A Deal is a Deal.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this, I thought of this after beating the game and thought “hm I wonder is Cuphead actually accepted for money? But instead got controlled and.. well killed Mugman..?” Yeah a messed up thought, but hey ANGST AM I RIGHT?

Cuphead and Mugman dragged themselves after that dreadful battle with all of those bosses, let alone King Dice, to the Devil himself to finally get this over with and go home.  
Mugman was scared and felt unsafe going in to the room of the Devil, Cuphead went head on to get this over with and wasn’t thinking about the consequences of going inside of this hell, literally.

The Devil, loomed over the Cup brothers and grinned sinisterly, “Well well well.. guess you actually got it! Hah! I thought you will die within the first second of this deal and do me wrong! I'm impressed how you kept the deal and beat up my good for nothing lackey King Dice and all the other monsters.”  
Cuphead wanted to tell him off, but Mugman stoped him by looking at him with this death glare, it shut him up like it was depending on his soul.

The Devil finally leaned in to the brothers and took out his hands in gesture.. like another deal? He finally answered Cuphead and Mugman’s question. “Join my team, you both obviously know how to rough house and beat up lackeys!”

Mugman knew this trick fine and well, he trying to make them agree and hurt others and possibly become zombie like slaves to hurt people. He snaped to see Cuphead to make sure he doesn’t make a bad decision again, he looked and saw Cuphead... thinking? Why was he thinking?? Is he actually thinking about joining them..? “Cuphead! Please think about this.. do you really wanna do this? Please just think about what you are doing if you say yes.”  
Mugman pleaded, he was starting to tear up because he was very emotional. He would rather fight Satan himself to keep his brother from choosing to become a killing machine. Cuphead was actually thinking about his brother.

The Devil cut the talk and thoughts by yelling in the deep anonymous unpatient voice. “Time is ticking! Choose or I will make that decision for you!” Cuphead in the heat of the moment said out if fear of becoming a loss soul,  
“What if I say yes?” Cuphead asked.. Devil was surprised that this dimwit will actually accept, the Devil knew he was greedy as a criminal, he grinned knowing that thought. “You will have a hell of a time down here! You get 25% of my stash, and you get to gamble 24/7! That sounds quite the deal doesn’t it?”

After that sentence ended, Mugman begged more and more after seeing Cuphead with those greedy eyes, he pleaded like it was the end of the world “Cuphead, good gosh no!! Think abou-“ Mugman was interupruted by Cuphead “I will take the deal! Only if Mugman isn’t involve.” Mugman started to panic.

The Devil smiled so wide it looked like he was going to be stuck smiling, “Well I will be damned! Alright Cup boy, we will have one hell of a time!” Mugman stared at the horrific sight of Cuphead transforming in to a thing that he knows that is not the brother he known and loved to death.

That no good double crossing devil has let out the most biggest laugh, he knew that he has full control of that Cup, Cuphead with his ripped straw and pointy teeth like he was a type of wild animal.. Mugman backed away seeing his brother, no that is not his brother, i-it was a monster. Mugman felt his fear and pity crawl to him like someone attacked him.. he started to cry a bit. Knowing after that decision, he can't get his dear brother back..

Satan started to say something backwards, or some type of language for something.. after saying that, he snaped his fingers so loud it almost cracked Mugman.  
After that Cuphead looked at Mugman with the most fearful look, like he was.. going to hurt him, he just looked so drained and demonic.  
This alerted Mugman and his senses came to him in a flash, but he didn’t run like he wanted to.. Cupheads eyes it was staring at his soul and Cuphead was coming towards him.  
The little mug wanted to help his brother to return to himself, even if that meant getting hurt.

“Cuphead! I k-know this is not you! P-please come to your senses!! I know the brother I love is in there somewhere. Just please come back to me.. I-I am sorry I ever yelled at you, I am sorry for everything! Cuphead please!!”  
Mugman shouted in hopes of getting Cuphead back together. Mugman noticed the Devil was enjoying this, he was snickering, mocking him. “Your brother you know and love is long gone you fool! Now he is my servant and will do ANYTHING. Yes he said not with you but everyone has to pay some debt, so whatever I decide to make him do will control that dimwit will decide to do to you! His mind is now apart of mine..”  
he let out a howl of mincing laughter.

Cuphead started to walk faster, that made Mugman run now, he was dependent on his life.  
He finally got to the door and as he almost turned the knob, that Devil locked the doors with his mind.  
Mugman was cornered, Cuphead now pinning him pointed his finger to Mugman and was beginning to charge up his gun.  
The poor Mug was bawling by now, if he had a 50/50 chance of bringing back Cuphead, it was right now or never.  
“Cuphead... please, I am your brother. I love you so much, just put down the gun. You know you want to come back but you’re just refusing, please...”

Cuphead for the first time spoke now in a low dark loathing voice “Sorry, Mug. A deal is well... a deal. Welp bye bye Mugs..”

His finger gun was charged all the way and before the strike Mugman choked through his tears and said his final word, with a smile.

“I love you, Cupsy.”


End file.
